The Sea's Hero
by DelphinTheDolphin
Summary: Sick of the typical Annabeth/Percy fanfic? Percy's next great adventure. This takes place six months after the end of the Last Olympian. I own none of these characters nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – A Series of Unexpected Events

A/N - I do not own any of these characters nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This story takes place six months after TLO.

Percy POV

Six months after the fall of the Titan threat, all was back to normal. Mine and Annabeth's relationship was going great, but I was having a restricted amount of time to see her since she had taken on the redesigning/rebuilding of Olympus. I was currently away from camp attending high school, while Annabeth was back at camp, so she could be nearer to Olympus and her brothers and sisters, who had seemingly teamed up to take on the workload. This weekend I was planning on surprising her at Camp Half-Blood and taking her out for a fun weekend to take her mind off the plans. I was due to leave right after school and was I in for a surprise. I was just minutes away from heading away from my mom and Paul's apartment, and was walking in to wish them farewell for the weekend.

"Are you all packed Percy?" My mom asked me, even though I had been packed for a while, as I was excited to head back to camp.

"Yep, I am planning on heading out soon. I was actually coming to wish you and Paul both farewell for the weekend and to tell you I would see you both again Sunday evening late. Where is Paul by the way?"

"He said he had a ton of papers to grade. He had to fill in for another teacher, since they caught ill, and has fallen behind on his own grading now." My mom responded to my question.

"Well, you'll be sure to tell him I said goodbye? I am ready to head toward camp."

"Sure, I will tell him you said that. I hope you have a fun weekend Percy, and I'll see you Sunday."

"Bye Mom," I said giving her a hug, and I was off.

I drove the ten minute drive to camp, parking in the very small lot, seeing as most of the half-bloods are either not old enough or not trusted enough by their mortal family to have a vehicle. I walked over to Peleus, stroking his head before walking through the barrier toward my cabin. No one had spotted me on my way to my cabin to drop off my belongings, so I figured I might be able to surprise Annabeth. I left my cabin, making a beeline straight for the Athena cabin. I knocked on the front door.

"Hey Percy," Malcolm, one of Annabeth's siblings spoke with a slightly shocked look on his face. I guess that should have tipped my off to the fact that something was wrong, but I just thought the look was one of a good surprise in seeing me.

"Hey Malcolm, is Annabeth in?" I asked.

"Nope, she said she needed to get some fresh air for a change. She has been cooped up working on these plans for too long."

"Okay, I'll just look around camp then, thanks Malcolm." He looked as if he was going to say something, but just nodded and closed the door. I started to walk along the edge of camp, trying to not be seen yet looking everywhere for Annabeth, but she was nowhere to be found. I then figured that she could be where she and I always go when I am here, the ocean.

I walked toward to ocean, to a place where we often go when we want to get away from the hubbub of camp. I rounded the few trees that block the view of the beach, and I saw it. Annabeth and a guy from Apollo's cabin were in the sand making out. It took me a few second to fully process what was happening. Then Malcolm came sprinting toward the beach, shouting Annabeth's name as if in warning. She snapped out of her makeout-session with the son of Apollo and her eyes snapped toward Malcolm, whose eyes had shifted toward me, when he finally saw me. Annabeth turned around and her eyes locked onto mine.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" She asked

At this point I was only barely containing my rage – oblivious to what I was doing to the waters near the beach.

"I trusted you! And you cheated on me behind my back!" I yelled.

"Percy...I'm sorry…" She tried to begin her apologies, but I was already walking the other direction. Somewhere in between the ocean and our major river that runs near my cabin, she caught up with me. I would not deal with someone that I could not trust. So many thoughts were going through my mind at that point I just wanted to leave. Annabeth had just broken my heart.

"Percy, please wait. I'm sorry, without you being around as much the past few months, I begin falling for Blaine. I know it is not fair to you, and I know what I have done is wrong…" She tried to make reason out of the situation, but there was none to be found and I interrupted her.

"Stop talking! I gave up everything I truly valued for you! I declined Zeus offer to become an immortal and work alongside my father for all time simply to be with you! I cannot believe I ever let you overcome my desire to work in the ocean with my father forever! We are through, Annabeth, because my trust is something that is hard to lose and even harder to gain back. Leave now!" I had not noticed but massive amount of water from the river and even more water had begun coming from the ocean as I slowly was losing control of my hold on my anger.

"Not until you hear me out perc.." She tried to reason once more, but I had simply had enough, and cut her off.

"I said now!" I unleashed all powers of water I had built up. Annabeth's eyes went wide as she ran as quickly as she could. She got absolutely drenched by the river's water as it seemingly pushed her almost the entire length of camp away from me. However, no water from the ocean attacked her. I had not even had time to wonder about this as instantaneously my father appeared next to me. He put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me," he said as his grip on my tightened slightly and we were transported to his palace under the sea.

"Percy, I was having a discussion with my new architect, about how to best redesign the game room as it was trashed by Oceanus, when I felt a large mass of the ocean lift and transform ready to attack. I immediately stopped it, but was curious as to what you were doing, as someone could have been seriously injured. The last thing we need on Olympus right now is a quarrel between parents over a quarrel among their children."

"Sorry dad, but Annabeth made me lose control. I came to camp to surprise her an hour ago, and came upon her and Blaine, a son of Apollo, making out. I turned down everything I've ever valued to be with her, and a few months later she cheats on me." I explained with a combination of anger and sadness.

Poseidon thought long and hard for a few seconds before answering. "Son, stay here for a couple of weeks. The water will help clear your mind, and calm you down. I'll Iris message your mom and Chiron to tell them what happened and that you'll be here for a decent amount of time. Just stay here and train and get past Annabeth. You are free to stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks dad that is very kind of you. Almost everywhere I go reminds me of her, with the exception of here, as she has never been here. I will train and learn to better control my water powers and my anger, so that something like this never happens again. Will your wife be okay with me being here?" I replied

"Well, Percy, I know what it is like to be let down by those who you trust the most in your life. I cannot tell you how many times something similar has happened to me. The only way to get past it is time progressing, sadly. I will talk to my general of my forces and tell him about you. Feel free to train with all of my forces, and earn experience fighting underwater. While you are here, act as if you are at home. I will talk to my wife and let her see reason in this instance, and will be back later on to check on you. For now, get settled in, and I'll see you later on."

_Poseidon's POV (Four weeks later)_

"Poseidon, how much longer is that boy going to be here?" My wife, Amphitrite asked rather venomously.

"Percy will be here as long as it takes for him to move on in his life." To tell you the truth, I could not be happier to have him stay here for a few more months or even the next couple of years. The water takes his mind off of things, making him happier. When he is happy the rest of the army is happy, and life is so much more enjoyable in general when they are happy. Not to mention that, he has moved up quite quickly through the ranks of the army, and is by far the best fighter in the army thanks to that dip in the River Styx.

"Hasn't he imposed on us long enough? I am ready for things to get back to normal." Amphitrite responded.

"Amphitrite, he will stay as long as it takes. I know this must be somewhat awkward for you, as it is my son with a different woman, but he was the savior of Olympus just a little over a half-year ago. Another reason I have not pressed the issue any further is that Oceanus is stirring up trouble again in the ocean, ever since I took back my palace when Kronus fell. As Percy is one of the best fighters alive, and is good at fighting underwater, I want him nearby if Oceanus was inclined to strike again." And with that I walked away leaving my wife to digest my words.

_(Two weeks later)_

"Lord Poseidon," one of my commanders of the army said to me. "Our scouts have confirmed, Oceanus has launched his attack toward us, they will be here in less than six hours."

"Thank you, Delphin; do you know where Perseus is? We must prepare for battle at once." He pointed in a general direction toward his current residence, and I swam that way.

I got to Percy's place and knocked on his door. He must have sensed me coming, for he was ready with the door when I got there.

"Father, what's wrong?" He must have been able to read my face, as he had already cut to the core of the conversation.

"Oceanus is soon to attack. We have been thinking that this was a possibility for a few days now, and it appears our thinking was correct. You have a decision to make Percy. I promised you that you could stay here as long as you want, but if you are to stay here I would prefer your help in the battle. If you want to go back to the mainland though, I understand your logic in that also."

"Of course I will stay and fight dad. This time let us send Oceanus to Tartarus and make sure he never attacks again. Just tell me what part of the army to join up with and I will fight alongside them." He responded with a slight smile.

I gave him a smile, "Percy, I don't want you to simply fight alongside them, I want you to lead the whole army into battle. Tyson is the commander of the Cyclopes, Delphin is the commander of the dolphins, but I need a commander of everyone so that we are all on the same page. I want you to be that leader. The only person you will answer to is me in the battle."

"What about your son Triton? I feel like if we could work together we could protect the city well, but I do not want to boss him around." Percy asked.

"Triton can fight alongside you. You and him should both pick off the 'bigger threats' and leave the smaller threats to the rest of the army." I responded.

"Thanks dad, I accept your offer. I will get the army prepared for battle to the best of my ability." And with that he swam off toward the rally spot of our forces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Underwater Armies

A/N - I do not own any of these characters nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This story takes place six months after TLO.

_Percy POV_

I looked at hundreds upon hundreds of sea creatures. Among the creatures, there were dozens of whales, sharks, and fish of all kind. I knew that it was an impressive army to say the least; I just wondered whether it was a big enough force to stop Oceanus' forces.

"Army of Poseidon," my voice boomed, "recently we were overrun by Oceanus and he sacked the palace of Poseidon." Murmuring and hissing seemed to go through the group as if I had just hit a low blow. "This only happened because Poseidon had to stop Typhoon or there would be no world above these waters left, as the Titans would now be ruling. This time when Oceanus strikes, however, Poseidon will have his whole army behind him, and he will not leave mid-battle to fend for the world above. We will win this battle, and we will make sure that he is never able to strike against us again!" I shouted the last few words to the top of my lungs to try to instill confidence in the army. It seemed to do the trick too, because they soon let out a war cry that was pretty intimidating.

"There will be four groups total of the army. The sharks and whales, attack their bigger threats such as their sharks, whales, and octopuses if possible. I want the Cyclopes' group to split in half. I want each half to attack from a different side and try to break through the side lines of their armies to the center. Everyone else will attack the army straight on and try to break through the center, where the Cyclopes will hopefully meet them. I will wait here along with Triton for any major threats to come this way unless we see an area that needs serious reinforcement. Everyone move into position." Massive movement occurred as all of the sea creatures moved into position.

Just as every group had moved into position, I saw Oceanus' forces approaching; leading them was a group of 8 mermen each having the typical double edged sword. With that I yelled, "Attack for Poseidon!" and began one of the largest underwater battles of all time.

Thankfully, Triton and I were currently on good terms, and he consented to fight with me. I had recently helped him out of sticky situation in which he found himself outnumbered against a group of sharks that would not back down. Looking back on it, these sharks must have been part of Oceanus' forces because they would not listen to him. When the three sharks saw me approach, they swam away as the odds of winning had dwindled between having to face just a minor god, to having to face a minor god and the son of the sea god. After helping him, he promised me he would one day return the favor and fight alongside me in battle as long as I did not tell anyone what had happened. I consented.

After I yelled the word attack, all four groups split up, tearing into the Titan's army.

"You ready to take out some mermen Triton?" I asked as I uncapped Riptide.

"Of course," he replied with a smile, "Four for each of us, see you on the flipside." And with that we swam toward the group of 8 mermen.

I tried using my underwater communication skills, which Poseidon had been teaching me to get better at. I said something along the lines of, "Why are we fighting, when you could just turn around and go home?" to which they simply replied, "Kill the half-blood." With their response, I figured logic and reason were not likely to happen so I charged in. I used my water skills and created a strong current pushing two of the mermen back a good distance. I then began to fight the two that were still standing by me quickly before the other two came back. I began to dodge and block their attempts to kill me. Thankfully the one that had been attacking from my right side was not a great swordsman, and I got a lucky blow in quickly killing him. The other merman was a different story, however, as I had to try three successive times before he finally fell after falling for one of my fakes and I spun and sliced through him. It was none too soon either, because as soon as he fell the other two mermen returned to continue the fight.

I began fighting again as they came toward me. They moved around me similarly to the previous two who fought me had done. I began blocking and trying to parry their moves. The one that was to my left tried to go for my head, and I ducked as quickly as possible and slashed his hand, as his swing got nothing but water. He writhed in pain and drifted back a few paces, which was all I needed. I turned and faced the other merman head on, blocking his sword attack with my invulnerable arm, and killing him instantly. The other one then charged back and quickly met his end. He had switched his blade to his other hand, after I slashed his right hand badly, and was utterly rubbish at fighting with his left hand. He fell quickly to me and then I turned and looked toward Triton to see how he was doing.

I saw Triton still fighting against two mermen, so I swam silently behind one and killed him quickly, while Triton took out the other one with a blast from his trident.

"Thanks", he said panting for breath, "I was beginning to wonder if they would ever make a mistake."

"No problem, Triton, they were quite a handful." He simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Where should we go next?"

"I think we should wait for a bit, and try to find the place that looks to need the most reinforcements, or to see if there is a bigger threat heading this way." I answered Triton, thankful that we had a slight break in action to catch my breath.

Our forces so far, were managing to drive Oceanus' forces backward. Our sharks and whales were holding off some of their bigger creatures, while the fish and dolphins were starting to break through their line. The Cyclopes were not pressing in near as much as I had hoped at this point, as they were wrestling with huge sea serpents.

"There!" I shouted, having noticed the massive object heading toward us. Swimming toward us, wielding a five foot long bronze club, was a massive 15 foot tall enemy Cyclops. Triton and I both looked at each other stunned to have to fight something so massive. "You take the left side while, I'll take the right side." He nodded, agreeing with me and began getting ready to summon power through his trident to attack this enemy. I began to channel my water powers also, telling the water currents to swirl together faster. Soon I began compressing the currents around the Cyclops. The Cyclops narrowed its eye at me, sensing that I was the one doing this to the currents and charged me as quickly as possible.

I tried compressing the currents tighter and tighter eventually making a small underwater tornado around the monster, but he was still progressing toward us, slowly.

When the Cyclops was about 10 feet away from us, he could no longer overcome the compressive force of the currents and was stuck in the water with both of his hands stuck out, trying to undo what I had done to him. Triton then struck with his miniature version of Poseidon's weapon. With the Cyclops' full attention on trying not to get torn apart by the force of the currents, he was unable to block or avoid Triton's energy beam and was immediately turned to dust.

"Good team work." Triton said, with a slight smirk on his face. "That Cyclops never stood a chance against both of us."

"Agreed" I responded tiredly, after the energy I just exerted "but honestly, how many things in the ocean can?" I asked curiously and probably somewhat mockingly.

It was soon apparent, that I spoke far too soon.

A war horn was blown in the distance, and the second wave of their army arrived, in this wave were over fifty telekines, fifty swordfish, a couple dozen whales and sharks and the largest octopus I have ever seen, as well as Oceanus at the very back slowly making his way up being pulled by a few of the evil versions of Tyson's sea ponies.

It was absolutely rotten timing, as our dolphins and fish had broken through their lines, and the Cyclopes were making major headway into their ranks. Triton and I looked at each other, and decided it was time to split up. Triton went to the left to face the large octopus, while I went to the right to face as many telekines and swordfish as humanly (or demigodly) possible.

_Poseidon's POV_

I watched as Percy and Triton worked together to take out the large enemy Cyclops. They were impressive together and for a split second I honestly thought we would easily win, and perhaps Oceanus would just go back to whatever lair he has hid in all of these years. When the war horn sounded, however, I knew my hopes of an easy fight were no longer. I grabbed my trident and got ready to face the most powerful sea being still around, Oceanus. He was leisurely making his way through the battle, while keeping his eyes fixed upon my palace. He finally spotted me, and glared into my eyes, and our longtime battle of the previous few years was ready to truly commence again.

Both armies seemed to somehow split apart, letting the Titan stride through. A wide ring of space was left for the battle between Oceanus and me. I kissed Amphitrite goodbye and asked her to stay inside and began to swim toward the circle where I would make the final stand for my palace.

"Good to see you again nephew, though I have to admit, I am highly disappointed that it was this easy to get through your defenses, to your palace." Oceanus sneered.

"Ah Uncle, you seemed to have forgotten, that you have yet to get through the greatest defense of the palace yet, namely, me. I think you'll be slightly less disappointed than originally thought, as far as level of difficulty to get to the palace, if a fight is what you are truly after." I said as I raised my trident, and his eyes narrowed.

"You may have the second most powerful weapon in the world, but the fact still remains that I am more powerful than you. I will beat you in this fight, and take the weapon that should belong to the true ruler of the ocean and seas." And with that the battle began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three– When Immortals do Battle

A/N - I do not own any of these characters nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This story takes place six months after TLO. TLH is ignored in this story.

_Poseidon's POV_

The fight between Oceanus and I began. He took out his legendary golden harpoon, and with his other hand pulled out a green sword that he did not have the last time we fought. He shot the harpoon at me, with such a speed that I could only dive out of the way, instead of defend. I righted myself and pointing my trident at him, shooting a massive blast of energy toward him. His sword as this point did something quite odd. He pointed it at my blast and the sword created a massive amount of seaweed that seemed to tighten into a shield and absorb the impact of the blast. I was at a loss for words. One of my greatest forms of attack would be rendered useless unless I could destroy that sword.

"It appears you have learned a couple of new tricks in these past few months, Oceanus." He smiled evilly back at me and retorted, "If you only knew what else this blade could do."

He tried to shoot seaweed toward me from the sword, but I was too quick for him. Just as the seaweed was strong as it was tightly wound into a shield, so was it weak when it was stretched out. I was able to easily blow it apart using a blast from my trident. It was my turn to go on the offensive end. I knew that I would have to rely on the quickness of my attacks, in order to get that sword out of his hands, so he could be defeated. I shot a volley of three energy blasts as quickly as possible in succession, one at his head, one at his stomach, and one at his knees. He blocked the one aimed at his head with his harpoon and the one at his stomach and knees were blocked with the seaweed shield his sword had made once again. This time however, it was not able to block all of it completely and a small amount of it managed to pass through it and hit him, making him angry. He shot his harpoon gun at me once again. I reacted as quickly as possible and just managed to block the shot, but while I was so concentrated on his harpoon gun, he had rushed me. He swung his green sword, while I swung my trident, creating a massive explosion.

We were blasted back from each other, as my trident had been ripped from my hand and was nowhere to be found. I noticed that he had also lost his harpoon gun, but still had his green sword. I felt something trickle down my right forearm, and saw that I was indeed bleeding from the previous explosion. I winced as saltwater mixed with golden ichor and my wounds sealed. With me somewhat injured and without my trident, the odds were definitely not in my favor currently.

"It appears you have been defeated Poseidon." He grinned while wincing in pain at the same time if that is even possible. I managed to talk in my head to some close by sea creatures telling them to try and find my trident. They nodded and sped off at once.

"I wouldn't count me out just yet." I responded to Oceanus, hoping that they would be able to find it in time. For the time being, I simply materialized a sword and shield into my hands so that I could continue the battle, curious to whether or not the sword I had would even been useful against his new sword.

He shot seaweed out of his green sword at me once again. Thankfully it wasn't as fast as his harpoon gun. I moved to the left slightly, turning back to face the seaweed and I cut the line of seaweed that was being shot from his sword with my sword and willed the currents to disperse and send it far away from our battle.

Oceanus looked at me and said, "It seems that at a further distance away, neither of us will be able to be victorious." And with that he charged me once more. Our swords clashed but this time I was able to hold on to my weapon. I blocked and countered his attacks for a few more minutes, until he got a lucky blow to my left shoulder in, causing me to back off. I waited for the familiar pain of the saltwater coming to heal my wounds but it never did. I looked at my left shoulder and saw there was a green gash in it, which looked bad but was not healing.

"Ah, I see you have found out another trick about this sword. If you get cut by this sword, the wound that it has inflicted cannot be healed by any measure of saltwater." He then paused for a moment, which was to my advantage as I got a chance to rest and hope that my wound would close.

"Like father, like son, I'd say." Oceanus smirked, looking off to his right, my left. I followed his gaze and saw my son, Triton, getting bullied and beaten up by the massive octopus. I wanted to help him but without my trident for a long range attack, I was unable to help with Oceanus fighting me. Rage built up inside of me, as this time I moved as quickly as possible toward Oceanus to continue and hopefully finish quickly our fight, so I could help the rest of the army.

Our swords clashed again, and the fight resumed. We fought back and forth for another twenty minutes or so, both managing to get in a few lucky blows, but neither were able to injure the other badly enough to win the battle. I then saw a gleam in Oceanus' eyes, and it sent a shiver down my spine. He charged me one more time. He raised his sword to attack, I raised mine in return, he lowered his and shot seaweed out of his sword. It wrapped around my arms, pinning them to my body. He slowly made a cocoon from my shoulders to my feet, and I was unable to move. Right before he did his final blow, I heard an all too familiar KABOOM! Oceanus, eyes opened in shock, he pulled forward his sword, slashed through my stomach and neck, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four– The Second Greatest Weapon

A/N - I do not own any of these characters nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This story takes place six months after TLO. TLH is ignored in this story.

_Percy's POV_

Triton and I had just split up. I began to charge into battle to face the fifty telekines and fifty swordfish. I knew this would be a tough battle. By themselves neither of these adversaries proved to be very difficult to finish off, but facing over a hundred of them would require something special.

"Young demigod, we have heard of your actions before of what you did to my kind, killing them all when you exploded out of that volcano. There is no volcano here to help you this time." The old telekine said as they began to make a complete circle around me spanning about 20 feet in diameter. Ever been surrounded by 100 or so monsters? Invulnerable or not, I was beginning to worry. The swordfish, who prefer to not talk with their voices, but with their sharp swords, wedged their way in between each telekine, looking ready to charge. I suddenly had an idea, I would keep them talking while I slowly drifted downwards to where it would be darker and I would have an advantage against these creatures. If I could somehow get to the bottom of the ocean, I may be able to use my earth-shaker powers to create some trouble for these creatures.

I began my dissent slowly. "You telekines think you are great sea fighters and builders of the finest weapons. You may have helped to build my father's weapon, but you are not worthy to lick the sand off of his palace floor. As for you, swordfish, you have joined the wrong side. I will give you one chance to join me in taking the telekines down, or you will suffer the same as they do." I tried to sound brave and strong but I am not sure whether or not they fell for it. My plan was working, however, as they were slowly drifting down with me. All of a sudden, I saw it, my father's trident, lying on the oceans bottom. I stopped drifting downwards, as I did not want to call attention to the second greatest weapon ever made. If the telekines saw it, there would be no way of stopping them from going to get it and giving it to Oceanus. I knew that my father's battle against Oceanus must be going quite poorly if he had already lost his trident, and the last thing he needed was for Oceanus to wield it.

Using the surface of the ocean was now out of the picture, so I began to try to think of another way to either kill many of them quickly or make them think that I could kill them quickly.

I then remembered a recent technique Triton taught me to defeat enemies. He had told me, "If an immovable object comes face-to-face with an unstoppable force, anything in between will most surely die." I looked at a quarter of their forces and began to imagine a solid wall of water behind them, and it seemed to appear. The creatures all looked at each other, curious as to what was happening. I then put forth as great of a force as I could possible muster into the currents of the water, and directed it at this portion of the army. The currents did as I told them to and it was almost as if this water was disconnected from the ocean for a moment. It charged this part of the army head on as quickly as a bullet from a gun. The forces began to try to swim away, but it was too late, and they were hit by the force, pinned against the wall, and dissolved into dust. The water soon went back to normal and the wall disappeared.

After this little stunt, my power was almost completely drained, but I tried to remain looking strong so they would fear me that much more. Thank goodness that I was fighting in the water, which gives me strength, otherwise I probably would have passed out from the energy I had just exerted. The trick that I used had scared them, however. "My lord, we accept your offer." That was all the king of the swordfish said, as the rest of the swordfish that were still alive, turned and attacked all of the remaining telekine. The telekine, who were not expected to be attacked from those which they thought were on their side, were not able to defend themselves in time as they were quickly turned to dust. The king of the swordfish then said, "After that display, we will be loyal to you in this fight. Where would you like us to go next?"

I responded, "I would like you all to charge that giant octopus and help my brother, Triton, defeat him."

The king of the swordfish then nodded, and took off swimming toward the octopus, who I noticed at this moment, was just about to finish Triton off. I really hoped they would get there in time to help, because I would be helping my father beat Oceanus first before I could help Triton. I swam as fast as I could toward the trident, but it was a good mile long swim, since it has drifted in its descent and sunk all the way to the bottom of the ocean now. I reached it about four minutes later, and stuck my hand out to grasp it, and power seemed to flow through me from the weapon. I quickly woke myself out of my trance and began swimming back toward the fight, trying to find Oceanus and Poseidon fighting. Poseidon was somehow still holding his own against the Oceanus, but Triton was not doing near as well. As I looked toward him fighting the octopus, the octopus held him in a tight grasp with two tentacles, and was beating him over the head with one. The swordfish were trying to stab the octopus, but the octopus was keeping them at bay, twirling his remaining five hands at them trying to kill them. They tried many different formations and even tried stabbing him from different angles but the Octopus was able to keep them at a decent distance away with his legs. I knew that I needed to act quickly if I wanted my brother to be alright.

I swam toward the octopus as fast as I could and got the king swordfish's attention. "How can I help you, my lord?" He asked. I replied, "Send two of your warriors as quickly as possible to find my brother, Triton's trident." I was planning on both of us working together with my father to take down Oceanus and to do that we would my brother's trident. He nodded his agreement, bowed slightly and took off.

I got closer to the octopus once more, and raised my father's trident. The octopus's eyes went wide as he saw it, and dropped my now unconscious brother in surprise. He began sinking to the ocean's bottom. I told the rest of the swordfish, in my head, to go and fetch him, and to get away from the octopus. I counted to five, in order to let them get away in time, and then fired my dad's trident with all the power I had left. I had never fired my father's weapon before, but soon heard the familiar KABOOM sound that I was accustomed to. The octopus at first looked in deep pain, and then slowly dissolved. After that power display, I was not sure how much more I could do in this battle as I was exhausted.

I looked down and saw that they were carrying my brother back, along with his trident, but he was unconscious and there was no way he would be able to help in a fight. "Take him back to the palace, but leave his trident here with me and I'll use it, and give my father's back to him." The nodded and scurried off, leaving me to once again try to find my father and Oceanus fighting.

All of the sudden the water seemed to go cold, as I realized something must be wrong. I finally found Oceanus, but my father was nowhere near him. My eyes caught Oceanus' eyes and he then looked down about 150 feet. I followed his gaze and saw a massive amount of seaweed sinking in the water, surrounded by golden ichor. I could only assume that this is what was left of my father, and it was my fault for taking so long to come to his aid. Oceanus saw my expression and smirked at me. He then looked closer at me, seeing me holding two tridents, and his eyes were wide with surprise. I then did something I had done only a few times before, I charged a Titan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five– The Demigod and the Titan

A/N - I do not own any of these characters nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This story takes place six months after TLO. TLH is ignored in this story.

I charged Oceanus. I shot a bolt of energy from each of the tridents straight toward Oceanus. Then something weird happened, his sword sprouted seaweed and took the impact from the bolts of energy. I then understood that this was probably why my father lost his fight, as he only usually fights with his trident. I took a step back and called a group of large fish nearby to come to me. "Go and fetch my father's body, while I hold the Titan back. Bring him back to Amphitrite, and tell her what has happened." They nodded slightly and took off to fetch my father.

Oceanus saw what was taking place, and shot a line of seaweed from his sword toward the fish. I figured he would try to stop them and already had one of the tridents pointed toward the direction the fish were heading. I shot a burst of energy out of the trident, stopping the seaweed from engulfing the fish. Oceanus was steaming. He looked at me and charged me quicker than I thought one could move in water.

Oceanus struck with his sword as hard as he could, but I blocked it with Triton's trident. I then managed to puncture his side with my father's trident and golden ichor flew out. I knew better than anyone that to attack in blind rage, is never the correct way to attack. Oceanus looked taken aback, confused how a mere demigod managed to win an easy blow against him and make him bleed. I then said something to him hoping to keep him mad.

"How about you just leave, Oceanus? You cannot win. I have both the power of my father's weapon and of my brother's and the power of the River Styx, making me more powerful than you. Your army is almost all defeated, and you are the only threat that remains, in your dismal attempt to sack my father's palace. You are exhausted from fighting my father, while I have hardly exerted energy in this battle. Your own forces have turned against each other and fought themselves instead of me when they simply saw my power." I had definitely lied about having a ton of energy remaining and I could only hope that the water would keep my body going.

He responded, "I should leave? You are the only thing standing between me and complete domination of all of the oceans. I have already defeated Poseidon, the greatest threat, and your brother has been defeated also. Once I demolish you, nothing will stop me from demolishing his entire kingdom into nothingness." And with that he did one of those Titan force maneuvers, which Kronus had done to me multiple times last year. I was blown backwards thirty feet through the water until I was able to slow myself down. I had just been able to right myself in the water, as I saw Oceanus speeding toward me.

I was just able to raise Triton's trident in time, to block his sword once again. I tried to disarm him by rotating the prongs of the trident into a position where I would either break his hand or he would drop the sword. The Titan's strength bested me, however, as he rotated the trident back, and then shot seaweed around Triton's trident, capturing it from my grasp. He swam a few paces backwards and hurled Triton's trident like a javelin, a distance so far away that I could not even see its momentum slowing down.

He smirked at me. "That is one trident down and only one to go." I glared at him, and charged him. I tried jabbing at both of his sides with my father's trident, but he was simply way faster with his sword than I was with the trident. I went for his kneecap, as he dodged my attack and tried to wrap seaweed around this trident also. I tried blasting him with energy, which he dodged but lost hold of his grip of seaweed on the trident. I swam a couple of paces backwards to think for a brief second.

He used this brief pause and shot seaweed from his sword toward me. I dove to the right as quickly as possible narrowly avoiding being mummified. I turned and blasted the seaweed that was still in the vicinity, so that he could not send it back toward me. I was beginning to feel drained of energy from using my father's trident.

I was pretty much out of ideas as to what I was going to be able to do to beat this guy. I still had my father's trident, but I truly was much better with a sword than this weapon. Was it really that simple? Now that I had a free hand, I took riptide, still it it's capped form, and held it in my left hand. I kept it concealed to the best of my abilities and began to formulate my game plan, as Oceanus seemed to be trying to do the same thing. I decided against over-thinking this situation and decided to trust my instincts instead.

I charged the Titan with what appeared to be only my father's trident. I acted as if I was going to attack his right side with my father's trident, and then as the Titan raised his sword to block the trident, I uncapped and slung my sword as fast as I could toward his throat, willing the currents to make it faster. Oceanus was still focused on the trident and was not quick enough to stop the swords trajectory, as it left my hand and ended up impaled in his throat. His eyes went wide with recognition.

"It appears you should have left peacefully, but I hope you enjoy your stay in Tartarus." I said and smirked at him as he soon was unconscious.

I took the opportunity to shoot my dad's trident at him twice more, causing the water to turn a deep golden color around the Titan's body. I then removed my sword from his throat and cleaned it off on my shirt. I took his sword from him, and wrapped him in his own seaweed trap. Once I was satisfied at how there would be no way for him to regain consciousness or move, I stopped the seaweed and chunked the sword as far away as I could, hoping that no one would ever find or use it again.

I quickly looked around to see how the rest of the battle was going, when Tyson came up to congratulate me. "Percy! You did not lose!" He shouted.

"Nope Tyson, it will take more than Oceanus to bring me down." I smiled back to him wearily and asked him to help me carry Oceanus back to the palace, so we could transport him to Tartarus. He smiled at me.

"Of course I will help, brother." He replied.

"Thanks, Tyson. Dad got severely injured in the battle so I need to go check on him, return his trident to him, and then go and find Triton's trident. Is the battle completely over?"I replied.

"Yes the battle finished, as soon as you beat seaweed-man. His forces seemed to wake up and then retreated back into different parts of the ocean." Tyson stated.

"That's good, Tyson. I'll get a full report from you and Delphin in a few hours, after I take care of a few things." With that, I swam off to my dad's palace, Anaklusmos in my pocket and my father's trident still in hand.

I swam what looked to be about three miles back to my dad's palace. It was slightly injured from the battle, but on the whole it looked the same as it had before the fight. I entered the front doors of the palace and was struck by the mood of the place. Even though we had just won a great battle, it almost felt like a funeral procession. I found one of my dad's helpers that worked around the palace, and asked him where I could find my dad. He pointed toward the infirmary, and I headed that way.

There were two guards, who were guarding the infirmary. They moved aside as I put my hand on the knob to open the door. I had never been in this part of the palace before. Through this door there was a small room, that there was no water in. Because of me entering, however, water was pouring in. I closed the door quickly and soon the water that had entered because of me was pumped back into the sea. It was an odd feeling being out of the water for a change, as it had been over six weeks since I last had the feeling. As soon as the water left my skin, I was exhausted. I had no strength left in my body apparently, as the water must have been giving me enough strength to get to this point. I took a few more steps, experimentally, but it felt as if the room was starting to spin. I tried to move to the wall to steady myself, but could not reach it. I immediately fell to the floor and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – The Feeling of Power

A/N - I do not own any of these characters nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This story takes place six months after TLO. TLH is ignored in this story

_Third Person POV_

"So what you're telling me is that Percy did what one of the big three couldn't do in defeating Oceanus?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, lord Apollo, he found Poseidon's and Triton's tridents and charged into battle against Oceanus and eventually won. But it appears the battle has strained his energy. How long will he be out?"

"I'm afraid he could be out another half-day or so, until he recovers from all of his injuries and overcomes his fatigue. Then we will be able to get a more accurate telling of what exactly happened in the battle from his point of view and tell him of his promotion. Thank you, you may go as I must confer with the medical staff here on Poseidon and Triton." Apollo stated. Apollo walked over to the medical table.

_Percy POV (15 hours later)_

"…been slipping in and out of his slumber for over six hours now. He should awake fully soon." Someone stated, as I groggily began to come to.

"Ah it appears that I was correct after all, Tyson, your brother is waking up." Someone told Tyson.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, because I felt 10 times better than the last time I could remember anything. "Oh you have been in the infirmary for a little over half a day, but have been coming in and out of a slumber for the last couple of hours." Someone smiled at me, as I opened my eyes, and saw that those two people talking were Apollo and Tyson.

"Lord Apollo, it is good to see you, thank you for tending to my injuries. Has my brother Triton awakened yet and also what is the status on my father?" I asked pleadingly.

"It is good to see you too, Percy. I have been looking after all three of you guys, for a while now. Triton was pretty badly beaten up, but will be fine within a couple of days. Your father is another case." I grimaced at this, knowing that he would be a long time on the mend. "It seems that Oceanus did some real damage to him. He cut through his stomach and neck, almost severing his head. It seems like it could take a couple of weeks in the water and me mending him for these wounds to heal and then some more time before he is conscious." Apollo replied. I looked around and saw that my father was in a seawater tank almost completely submerged.

I almost fell into depression right there. On one hand I was glad that my father would recover eventually, but he had recently become one of my best friends. He had grown to be someone I could always rely on to talk to about Annabeth and just life in general and I would miss him greatly these next few weeks.

Apollo must have seen my face and responded, "Don't worry Percy; he will be fine soon enough. However until that time comes, we must figure out what to do with your father's throne." I looked at him questioningly, not exactly sure what he meant.

"Why, did his throne get broken or something? I thought that the battle never reached the inside of the palace." I asked.

He laughed at my apparently dumb question. "No Percy, with him and his son both not being conscious right now, and Amphitrite in her current state, there is no one to control the water above." I looked at him with disbelief. Was he really asking me what I thought he was? How could I possibly do all that my father does? "There have been many storms in the last few hours, causing massive devastation. We need to put a stop to it as soon as possible; otherwise most coastal cities will be destroyed." I could not believe what I was hearing.

"But Apollo, I cannot command this much water. I do not have the strength to control it, as I am far too weak to be able to control it. Even if I was healthy there would be no possible way. It would take a god with limitless strength to be able to control all of the earth's oceans." I responded to his statement, while he seemed to have a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, it most definitely would."He responded. "We should probably get to Olympus soon." He said with a smirk. Was he really saying what I think he was? I decided to ignore his previous statements for the time being and ask a more relevant question.

"But Apollo, won't Triton awaken in a couple of days? Won't he just take it back from me then, anyways?"

"No Percy," he assured me, "Lady Iris has replayed the battle for me where you saved Poseidon and his son, both of whom owe you a great debt. His son may be second to the throne, but as he is out of commission, you will take over until your father awakens. When the time comes that you should step down from the thrown for Poseidon once more, we will find another place that could use you to rule over." Thunder roared loudly in the distance.

Apollo chuckled. "However, it seems as if I am not supposed to talk about this anymore. Zeus commands that we go to Olympus at once. If not, the devastation will continue." Apollo put his hand on my shoulder, much like my father had done a few weeks before, and he transported me right outside of the throne room. I looked to my left and he wasn't there anymore, as he probably was already on his throne.

I opened the door to the twelve conscious Olympians calmly sitting in their thrones (that's a first.) I walked up and bowed before Zeus. (A/N There are 13 Olympians total, as Hades received his seat in the previous war.)

Zeus began, "Rise hero of Olympus and of my brother's realm. You have done an impressive thing. You are one of the few beings of all time that have managed to take out multiple titans in their lifetime. Even few of the current Olympians have managed to take out multiple Titans. You have saved your fathers realm, and captured a titan that has long been stagnant and in hiding. Now, since Poseidon and his other son, Triton, are both out of commission currently, we need someone to take control of the waters below. Do you accept this burden and blessing?" I nodded my head.

"Please forgive me for declining your generous offer last time, out of a circumstance that I now find preposterous. I have known this is what I was chosen to be for a while now. I accept your gift if you are willing to offer it again to me."

"Is everyone in agreement about this?" Zeus asked the Olympians but had a look that clearly said 'Do not defy me' etched on his face. Athena spoke up. "It appears to be the quickest and best choice that we can make in order to preserve the mortal world below. We must fix this problem quickly, and if voting a son of Poseidon into the council does that, then we must." I looked at her face, but it was not one of disgust as it was every other time that I had been on Olympus, instead it was one of indifference. I figured this would probably be the best look I'd ever receive from her, being a son of Poseidon, and nodded my head in thanks.

"It is decided then! By the way Perseus, this is slightly painful." Zeus said and raised his lightning bolt toward me. The bolt turned completely white and he shot it straight toward me. I would not have had the strength to block it, even if I wanted to in my current state, and the bolt hit me straight in the chest. I staggered a step back, surprised to feel pain for the first time in so long. It felt as if my body was being stretched apart. It was decently bearable for the first few seconds and then I heard a loud pop, as my invulnerability went away. With my river Styx curse gone, the pain was almost intolerable. It increased more and more as I dropped to one knee and gripped the floor in order to try and stay conscious. Somehow the pain seemed to continue increasing until I eventually could not take it any longer, and then I once again passed out.

_Percy POV a few hours later_

I awoke quickly and found that I was lying in a bed. I looked around and saw a note attached to the door of my room. I got up and opened it.

"Perseus, whenever you wake, please come back to the throne room and we will begin the ceremony."

I quickly got dressed (curious how I got undressed to begin with or how I ended up here for that matter) and was almost out the door when I caught my reflection. It looked like I had aged almost ten years. If I had to guess I would say that I was around twenty-five to twenty-seven years old. I guess this was considered the perfect age of humanity, I thought. The more I thought about it, all of the gods looked that age except the big three who looked slightly older. My arms, which were already strong, had become incredibly muscled as well as my chest and abs. I touched my left arm, as it felt strange to not have my invulnerability anymore. I was not looking forward to feeling pain again, now that I could be hurt again. Eventually I was able to pull myself away from staring at how much I had changed, and opened the door to leave. I wasn't too sure where I was, but managed to find my way back to the main part of Olympus and to the throne room. I opened the doors and stood in the center of the circle. I was about to bow to Zeus.

"There is no reason to bow anymore, Perseus, you are one of us. We must now grant you, your godly title, powers, and symbol. To cover our basis, everything that is in Poseidon's control will be placed into your control until he can come back into Olympus. We will then give you a new title, and new powers, is that clear?" I nodded to Zeus, even though I wasn't sure of all of the implications of what he had just said. Zeus continued.

"For now, go ahead and take your seat and let us have council." I glanced around the room looking for a throne, but the only one that was open was my fathers. I finally understood was Zeus was trying to tell me. I walked over, realizing for the first time that I was now 15 feet tall, and sat down on my father's throne. Powers coursed through me as it felt like I was near my domain again. I took a deep breath, smelling in the fresh sea water smell and then all of the raging waters of the mortal world were calm again. I looked over to Zeus and said, "Everything is back as it should be. The lingering effects will last a couple of hours, but the bulk of the storms are now calm." He nodded his head. I found that as I sat here in this throne, I was not nervous or worried. My father's power (or I guess currently my power) kept me calm, even in circumstances that would make one slightly nervous.

"Now Perseus, I wish that Poseidon could be here to explain everything you need to know about controlling your domain and whatnot, but he is not. To make things easy, just try and keep the water semi-calm over the next few weeks, which means you, yourself, will have to stay calm for the next few weeks. I know that Poseidon has been trying to teach you to control you anger and everything and now we must put that to the test. Poseidon had named Triton as his heir to the throne, if anything were to happen to him, but all of us have now seen the video, thanks to Iris, and have unanimously named you heir to the throne at least for now. Your true title, domain, powers, and symbol will be chosen again in a few weeks once your father stirs. For right now, however, you are the lord of the sea and ocean, which is also your domain. Your symbol, can be your sword, Anaklusmos." Zeus finished, and I nodded to him that I understood.

Zeus looked away from me. "Are there any other items of business today? All seems calm in the mortal world now that the waters are under control." He paused for a couple of seconds. "If everything is settled here, then everyone can return to their domains, and we will meet back in full council here in a few weeks when Poseidon has gotten his health back. Everyone is dismissed!" I stood up and was ready to transport myself back to my father's palace, but then realized I was not exactly sure how to go about doing that.

"Hey Apollo!" I shouted, trying to get his attention before he exited the throne room. Most of the gods had already left besides him, his sister, Athena, and Zeus.

"Yes Percy?" He asked

"How do I teleport myself back to my domain, or really in general?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, I guess you really do need to learn the basics still. Sadly, I have to take the sun chariot off of auto pilot and drive it right now. Why not ask my sister or Athena for your help on the matter." He stated rather briskly. "Neither of them are too kind to men on Olympus but they are probably the most patient."

"Okay Apollo, thanks for your help." I said, though no overly thankful that I had to ask one of them. I was trying to decide which of the two ladies, I would rather ask. One the one hand I had Athena, who probably blamed me for some stupid reason for breaking her daughter's heart when it was clearly the other way around. She also probably hated me simply because I was the son of Poseidon. On the other hand was Artemis, who despised all men, and who would more likely shoot me with an arrow, than help me do anything. I had helped her carry the weight of the world for a short time a couple of years back, but I still felt like she would rather not help me. I eventually decided on Athena, because even though she probably hated me, she was less likely to shoot me. I walked over to her.

"Lady Athena, can you help me in learning how to control a few things before I head back to my domain? There are very few here that I have ever really even talked to before, as my father was who I always went to when I needed help. I know that we have had our differences in the past, and I am sorry if I ever offended you, but could really use your help." I took one look into those gray eyes, and it made it really hard for me to continue the conversation because it made me think of Annabeth. It sent a shiver down my spine and began to make my blood boil slightly. I knew that I needed to control my anger, because if not it could be bad for those who live on the coast. I closed my eyes for the briefest of time and took a deep breath to calm myself. She looked at me for a brief second and then spoke.

"Perseus," she responded, "I honestly figured that I would be the last person that you would come to for help or advice. Seeing as how I have treated you in the past, and how my daughter broke up with you, I would have figured you would hold a grudge against me, much like your father does, but once again you have proved me wrong." I tried to smile at her, and must have fooled her slightly. It's not that I truly didn't like Athena; it's just that she reminds me of her daughter.

"Now Perseus," she started but I interrupted her, "Percy is good if you do not mind. Perseus makes me sound so old." She smiled at me and continued. "Very well, Percy, this will have to be somewhat of a crash course as you have a ton of other duties to do at your father's palace at the same time, and don't want to leave it undefended either. How about we meet once a day for the next week from nine to eleven in the morning and work on controlling your powers and anger?" I nodded in acceptance. "Great", she said with a smile, "Now for today all we will work on is teleporting, so that you can get back to your palace quickly and calm everyone down." It took me a second to realize that she had mentioned me getting angry. I was curious how she had known but decided not to bring it up.

"Alright, so what should I do in order to teleport?" I asked, anticipation building within in.

"Teleportation is a pretty basic task for a god. Don't do this yet, but when you want to go somewhere do these steps. For right now let's try to go to the other side of the room, next to that door." I nodded in understanding. "Close your eyes, envisioning the door that you just previously saw. Now imagine the door and push with some of your energy that you have." I did this and all of a sudden she sounded far away, "Now open your eyes!" She seemed to yell this last part. I opened my eyes and realized I was all the way across one of the bigger rooms on Olympus. I smirked slightly, amazed at what I had just done. I closed my eyes again, this time picturing Athena and where she was standing. To my amazement, I ended up right next to her, almost teleporting on top of her. Thankfully she moved out of the way slightly, so that the embarrassing moment did not turn too much more embarrassing.

"That was decent for your first try, Percy but don't think of exactly where the person is standing." She explained.

"Thank you lady Ath…" She interrupted me saying, "Percy you don't have to call me lady anymore, as you are a god, we are of the same rank, so just Athena will do nicely."

"Thank you Athena, for moving out of the way a second ago." I smiled at her.

"I figured something like that would probably happen, so I was ready." She responded with a smirk. Our lesson continued for a while longer and she continued to remind me that above all I needed to remain calm and free of emotion. She taught me a few techniques to help calm myself down when I was angry. By the end of the day, I was able to even hold somewhat of a conversation with her without feeling like I was staring at Annabeth. Our training time had come and gone, and I had learned enough to head home for the day.

"Now that you have the basics down, teleporting to your realm should be a piece of cake. If you have any trouble either teleport back to Olympus or Iris message me."

"Thank you once again Athena for your help. I will see you tomorrow bright and early at nice o'clock. Have a good evening." With that said I focused once more on the throne room of my dad's palace and pushed some energy into it. I arrive safe and sound in the throne room and sat down to rest for a while.

It was strangely odd to me how Athena acted toward me this time on Olympus. Was it because I was no longer dating her daughter? Or was it because we were finally of the same rank and there was nothing she could ultimately do about it? Either way, I was happy to have one less person who disliked me in high places. With that last thought, I allowed myself a short nap so that when my duties arose, I would be rested and strong to tackle them.


End file.
